1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel drum construction and more specifically to a drum construction having telescopically adjustable shells to obtain different sound characteristics from a single drum.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the art to construct drums in such a manner that the distance between the upper and lower heads of the drum can be varied. However, the majority of these adjustable drums only have two positions, one a fully extended position for normal playing and a completely collapsed position which is only suitable for travel and not for playing.
It is also known in the art to pivot the two drum heads with respect to each other so that they can be moved from a normal parallel relationship into a non-parallel position wherein the volume of the drum is considerably larger. However, the sound characteristics obtainable with such a drum construction have proven to be unsatisfactory.